<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystalline heart by TricksterCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408589">Crystalline heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterCrow/pseuds/TricksterCrow'>TricksterCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Leon is a dork, Leon is a smooth talker, M/M, Ngl this was random, Other, Raihan is coming I swear, Reader is in early 20’s, Sobble is best boi, anyway, but like also feel their emotions, but y’know I was inspired, hop needs protected, is that? Omg that’s a legendary Pokémon, more tags tba, you can speak to Pokémon, you’re from Sinnoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterCrow/pseuds/TricksterCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had to leave Galar when you were young. It was unannounced and completely sudden. Dad said it was for work, said his research was super important, that he’d be able to find the answers elsewhere. But despite his search he came up empty. You never knew what he was looking for until the day he passed on his notes to you.<br/>Now here you are, Ex-Champion of Sinnoh, Pokemon mind reader, and legendary Pokémon researcher. You’ve traveled all over, met many people and Pokémon, now it’s time to go home. It’s time to go back to Galar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop (Pokemon) &amp; Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Almost missed the boat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Nolife(crow) here to tell you... I have no idea why I’m writing this! Ngl I was really inspired after watching Ray (Brownman on twitch) play through sword. Then I went and watched Cryaotic play shield and lemme say this. Allister needs to be protected at all costs. He is the cutest little demonic bean and I love him. That is all.<br/>...<br/>...<br/>...<br/>But like Pls comment down below how you’re liking this. Give me suggestions for Pokémon down there too. And names are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to the flickering of a TV screen across from your bed. There is no light outside as the sound of heavy rain fills your head. The news hadn’t said there’d be rain this week. But as you look out the window there is no doubt that the roads would be flooded by morning. </p><p> </p><p>A gentle tap at your door catches your attention. You look to see your father push open the door gently. He has a soft smile on, one you’ve grown fond of as it smoothed out the wrinkles on his face. But despite the soft features you knew there was something wrong. You’ve seen this all before, a sense of deja vu flitters through your mind, you sigh in acceptance and nod at your father.</p><p> </p><p>He’s holding his book of notes, something he’s always kept hidden, something he never wanted you to see. He doesn’t speak to you when he hands it over. Not that he can speak anyways. You don’t even remember his voice clearly anymore. Twelve years since his death has gone by so quickly. Your mother followed him not long after you went on your first adventure. </p><p> </p><p>Imagine that, you’ve completed your fourth gym, you’re so happy that you decide to call your mother. But instead of your mother answering, it’s a social worker who’s got to be the bearer of bad news. They said it was a heart attack but you know it wasn’t sugar she put into her tea that morning. The open box of rattata deterrent was a testament to that. </p><p> </p><p>You put the book down gently on your bed and hug your father tightly. It didn’t matter that this wasn’t real. At least in your dreams you can finally say goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>“Wake up” he says. Your head snaps up so fast you swear you’ve just popped a bone. The voice wasn’t his, you know that for sure, the only thing you ever recalled was that his voice was light and smooth. This voice was deep and gruff like it’d never been used.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Wake up” </b>he says again. His eyes are no longer the lavender you’ve commonly associated with your family. They’ve changed to red while the iris is a bright turquoise. This was not your father. </p><p> </p><p>You stumble back into the window only to hear it creak and give way behind you. That “thing” reaches out to you and in your fear you reach out to it. Your fingers barely graze one another’s before the rest of your body falls out of the window and you feel the weightlessness of free fall. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyes snap open as you gasp awake. Taking a look around your room you sigh in relief as all you see is your empty apartment. The television next to you is turned off and you startle as red eyes peer back at you. It blinks slowly and you let out a breath you hadn’t known you were holding. </p><p> </p><p>“Giratina” you say hoarsely. Your throat was dry and eyes were filled with crud. You hear a gentle hum from the tv and roll your eyes. “You really shouldn’t be in my dreams buddy. Those are private, my eyes only, got it?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “I did not enter your dream Sylvin. I am unable to do so as I have no control over such things.” </em>The pokemon replies smugly. It’s strange how a few years living with a legendary pokemon can make your own quirks rub off on it. You’d think it’d rub off on you with all its infinite wisdom. </p><p> </p><p>You huff out a laugh and itch your nose “then don’t tell other pokemon to do it for you. What did you need me to wake up for anyways?” You ask pulling on a shirt from your suitcase. Sylvin wasn’t your real name. Not that anyone knew what it actually was other than maybe Cynthia and your aunt. You threw that name away a long time ago as a way of moving on with your life. No need to keep yourself tied down with rotten roots.</p><p> </p><p>The pokemon takes a moment to consider his words before bluntly replying <em> “in about ten minutes you’re going to be late for your boat ride to Galar.” </em>You hum nonchalantly as you pull your hair up into a short ponytail. You really needed a haircut and soon. </p><p> </p><p>Then the words finally process in your brain. TEN MINUTES!? You scramble off the couch slipping on your jeans from the day before and shoving your boots on. Snatching your keys off the kitchen counter you separate the apartment key from the rest. Your suitcase is suddenly right next to the door and a portal slowly disappears but not before a familiar pokéball is placed gently on top. </p><p> </p><p>Of course you’d be so frazzled to almost forget your stuff. You shake your head in exasperation before grabbing the case and clipping the pokéball to your belt. You lock the door as you leave and rush to the lobby. You place the key on the counter next to the desk clerk who waves at you and goes back to her call.</p><p> </p><p>Thank god you did paperwork beforehand or else you’d be stuck there for a while. Once out of the building you run as quickly as you can to the docks. People are dodging you as you run straight through them without stopping. A few people yell at you to slow down and you reply with a quick “I can’t sorry!” And continue running. </p><p> </p><p>The boat is in sight now and you wave at the captain. “Hey! Captain, wait up for me!” The captain startles before recognizing you and holds out his hand. You latch onto it and he guides you up onto the boat. </p><p> </p><p>“I almost thought you wouldn’t make it.” The captain said with a boisterous laugh. You wheeze out your own laugh as he checks your ticket. “I’m glad to have you on board again, little speaker. You’re the best part of all these trips. You and your ability keep the crew excited and that makes traversing the waters easier.”</p><p> </p><p>You smile softly at him and shrug sheepishly “what can I say? Talking to Pokémon is just what I do you know?” It wasn’t unknown to the crew that you can speak to Pokémon. It was an ability you grew up with and you flaunted it proudly during your journeys. Of course you kept it secret to most but the crew on the ship. There were many cases where people like that were used for fame and you weren’t planning on being some sideshow attraction. </p><p> </p><p>The captain frowns a little and shakes his head sadly “I’m going to miss you. This is supposed to be your last journey right?” You nod solemnly. Galar was the last place you had to look. You’ve been everywhere from Kanto to Alola and yet you found nothing about what your father searched for. If Galar didn’t hold the answers then you’d just have to give up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss this too. It’s nice seeing the ocean from up here. It'll be a shame to not see it anymore. You’ve all treated me so well and I can’t thank you enough for taking me wherever I needed to go.” You turned back to the captain to find not only him but the crew members as well. Their eyes are watery and they look ready to cry. One person in the back is actually full on sobbing and you purse your lips awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well then.” The captain begins “I guess we’ll just have to make this the best trip of your life.” You blink in confusion as the boat begins to move and the crew gather around you. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey- what are you doing?” You ask slightly fearful. You yelp as the crew members lift you up and carry you to the suite on the top floor of the ship. “Guys wait I never paid for this room!” They don’t seem to care as they shove you in with your belongings and close the door. The key to the room is slid underneath the door as well as a little note card with the room service details.</p><p> </p><p>Your shoulders slump and you scratch your head. Is this some kind of joke? Are they going to bust through the door at any minute just to say “we’re just kidding!”? You stand there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before realization sets in. </p><p> </p><p>They just gave you the best room on the ship because they care. You didn’t even pay for the best room but they gave it to you. A feeling of giddiness fills you and you spin around to look at the room in all its glory. Marble flooring with a soft purple carpet, a large bed with comfortable sheets and pillows, a huge window overlooking the ship and the rest of the ocean. This room was amazing!</p><p> </p><p>The bathroom off to the side was ginormous! The tub was big enough to fit four people and the shower had multiple places the water released from. Not to mention the shampoo smelled amazing. Hey just because you play in the dirt and fight monsters with other monsters doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to smell good. Fuck society and their rules you don’t follow their guidelines. </p><p> </p><p>You left the bathroom and lifted your suitcase onto the bed. If you were going to be staying in this room you’re staying in luxury. You yanked out a tightly fitted suit and some dress shoes. The suit was made for you by a close friend. It was meant for a party but said party was ruined by a Pokémon with an incurable negative attitude. </p><p> </p><p>The suit was closer to a suit-dress mixture. Or at least you thought so, not that you knew anything about clothing, after all your daily set of clothes is a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, and some joggers. But it was absolutely beautiful. It had a dark purple coat with a silver vest, a lilac blouse with a frilly collar and cuffs, the back was pleated with a detachable bow knot, the best part was the half birdcage petticoat with the cotton bustle. The perfect blend of both worlds. You’re just glad it covered up the scars littering your arms. </p><p> </p><p>You laid the suit onto your bed and set about getting the bath running. A thought crossed your mind and you sighed at your stupidity. You grabbed the Pokéball from your belt and enlarged it. Then you release the Pokémon from inside and smiled as a Salandit stretched out on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Mystic,” you said warmly. Mystic turned to you and smiled back “I’ll be taking a shower so go ahead and make your bed if you want.” The salandit chirruped and ran around the room excitedly. You smiled fondly at her before grabbing a towel and closing the blinds. No one needs to see you when you come back out. </p><p> </p><p>The hot water was relaxing after you ran so far. The tension in your muscles melted away as you leaned back into the tub. It wasn’t until Mystic slapped you in the face that you realized you had fallen asleep. The water was still slightly warm and you flush in embarrassment. Had you really been that tired?</p><p> </p><p>A knock from the door had you stumbling out of the tub and yanking your towel around yourself. The knock was insistent and you scrambled to get there “coming!” You yelled out. You reached the handle and yanked the door open to see one of the crew members dressed in a suit and a large smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to intrude Sylvin but we tried calling earlier.” You said a quick “sorry” in response but the crew member didn’t seem bothered. “It’s quite alright, happens all the time. We were wondering if you’d like to join us in the lounge for dinner later? Of course the meal is free provided it’s your celebration.” Was it really that late? You rubbed your eyes to get rid of some of the blurriness before nodding excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>A free meal? Heck yeah you were taking that chance. “Absolutely, let me just finish getting ready, I’ll be down in maybe fifteen minutes?” The crew member laughed lightheartedly before nodding and waving goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>Not wasting any time you rushed to finish washing your hair and blow drying it. Praise be to Mystic who kept handing you different items of clothing to put on. Without her you were sure you’d be stumbling around to find everything. Your mind was so frazzled today. This was your last week to be a normal Sinnoh trainer. As soon as you stepped into Galar would mean everything was set back to zero and you’d need to fight your way to the top again. You just hoped that the gyms there weren’t too awfully different. </p><p> </p><p>You slipped on your coat at last and looked at Mystic who jumped onto your shoulder like a reptilian guardian. You grabbed the room key from the nightstand and hooked it to your key ring. You exited the room quietly and locked it behind you. The walk down to the lounge was pleasantly quiet. No one was around to bother you or ask questions. Guess that’s what it’s like to be able to afford expensive living. </p><p> </p><p>The lift to the lounge opened with a ding and you stepped in. The lift attendant looked at you before smiling brightly. You smiled back “good evening Whitley!” You said excitedly. “I see you got promoted, lounge by the way.” Whitley nodded sheepishly while pressing the button to the lounge area.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it was hard work but the cap’n finally deemed me good ‘nough to man the lift. Still a bit hard to understand some people though. A couple of blokes with a thick accent came through here jus’ last weekend. I reckon they were from Kalos with the way they spoke. Don’t get many foreigners on this ship but it was nice either way.” </p><p> </p><p>You nodded along to the conversation while the lift slowly descended. Mystic leveled the man with an annoyed stare but Whitley either didn’t notice or he didn’t care. He kept talking the entire way down, not that you minded, lift attendants don’t normally talk so this must be the only time he gets to. </p><p> </p><p>The lift finally seems to slow to a stop just when your patience begins to wear thin. The door opens up and Whitley gives you his biggest grin and guides you out. “Have a nice evenin’ Sylvin don’t be out too late.” You give him a strained smile and wave him off before turning and walking into the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>The lounge itself is rather large but the dark tones in the room make it feel smaller than it is. It’s comfortably warm as well and you can’t help but smile at the other patrons around you. They’re all well dressed too and they greet you kindly. There’s a Swana ice sculpture in the middle that catches your attention. </p><p> </p><p>A sneasel is looking at it proudly as it wipes off stray powdered ice. From the look of its claws it was the one to carve the sculpture. They were covered in bits of shaved ice and the sneasel flicked the ice into a bucket next to the table. It was then that a set of events took place.</p><p> </p><p>A woman tripped on the bucket sending her into the table and knocking over the sneasel who yelped in surprise. It bumped into the sculpture which tipped over slowly. In panic you said “mystic catch it!” And ran over to the lady on the floor. Mystic jumped off your shoulder and landed on the other side of the sculpture to hold it up. </p><p> </p><p>You helped the lady stand up slowly and tisked as she obviously broke her heel during the fall. “Are you alright, miss?” she looked up and nodded. Her face was flushed and she looked over to watch as Mystic and the sneasel placed the sculpture back into place. </p><p> </p><p>The ice steamed under the heat of Mystics hands and when the steam disappeared the sculpture was perfectly clear. Sneasel made a noise of appreciation and hugged Mystic who slumped awkwardly in its grasp. The lady who fell made a sound of astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a shiny Salandit?” She asked excitedly. You looked at her confused before your brain caught up. Living with Mystic had made you accustomed to the unnatural coloration of salandit’s. While they were normally a warm toned black color; mystic was a very light shade of gray. You nod hesitantly and she squeals excitedly. “Where do you get one!?”</p><p> </p><p>“I raised her from an egg.” The lady nearly fainted right then and there but a man walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders to keep her upright. “Um are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse my wife, she’s wanted to get a Salandit for our son for ages. Though I believe he should go out and catch one for himself. Thank you for worrying about her but I’ll take it from here.” You nod slowly and look between the two of them. Was she going to ask to buy Mystic? </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the couple you look around to find the captains table. A waving hand from across the room catches your attention and you sigh in relief as you see the captain. “Mystic time to go.” The Salandit chirps back in confirmation and jumps back onto your shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a seat right next to the captain and you sit down in it comfortably. There’s another smaller seat next to you and you eye it strangely until Mystic jumps onto it. They have a seat for your Pokémon. They have a SEAT for your POKÉMON. This is amazing, not only do you get to eat in luxury but so does your partner. Tears could come to your eyes with how happy you feel. Is this how rich people dine with their Pokémon? Are you missing out on this or is this just special? </p><p> </p><p>“I saw what you and Mystic did over there. Thank you for helping them out. Sneasel would have been very sad if his sculpture was shattered right after he finished it.” The captain smiled at you and lifted his cup “to Sylvin!” He says loudly. The crew raise their cups and repeat the captain. </p><p> </p><p>You stand up and raise your glass “to my hopefully last journey. I’ve come so far to be here and it’s thanks to all of you. Without you I’d still be stuck in Sinnoh in a worn down apartment and nothing to do. So thank you so much and I hope you all live long prosperous lives!” You sit down as the captain and crew clap at your short speech. </p><p> </p><p>The food comes out to the table not long after and everyone digs in happily. Mystic was especially excited for her own meal and you smile fondly as she rubs her cheeks in delight. Someone across from you grabs your attention and you look at them.</p><p> </p><p>They lean closer to you and whisper “so the guys tell me you can talk to Pokémon.” You look around at the rest of the crew who go quiet and stare back. You sigh in defeat before nodding. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but can we wait after dinner?” The crew laugh and agree to let you eat. You smile back at them and dig back in. This cruise was definitely going to be something to remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally getting home? Kinda.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>I’ve written 3 whole chapters already and I’m continuing my tradition of posting the first 2 chapters in succession. Chapter 3 will be out next week and 4 the week after.</p><p>Someone said that it was hard to remember what Pokémon Mystic is so at the top of every chapter I’ll be putting the current Pokémon team up here.</p><p>Mystic - Shiny Salandit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the cruise went by quickly after the first night. You still stayed in the suite enjoying the comfort of what felt like royalty. Mystic was especially happy since she was supplied with many pillows for her bed. Sometimes it felt like Mystic was the one being spoiled with how she got everything she wanted. Then again she was easier to satisfy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d stepped off the boat for only a second before crew members were clamoring to say goodbye to you, even the captain had run down to see you off. Honestly the crew was like family to you at this point. Tears were shed, goodbyes said, hugs given. In the end you left feeling slightly melancholic. You’d miss those guys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You came in through Hulbury and was guided to the front desk where they scanned your passport and trainer ID. They also checked you for any Pokémon who didn’t belong. At first they’d been confused about Mystic until you explained to them that you raised it from an egg and that it had no region of origin. The desk lady had shrugged and said “well we have them here in Galar and I don’t see why you shouldn’t keep her. Welcome to Galar, your train is at station 8.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You left the station almost an hour later and found yourself on the track to Wedgehurst. It’s been forever since you’d seen anything close to your home. The last time you’d seen it was at the tender age of five before your dad took the family on one huge adventure. You still had some family here in a way. Your aunt had a son a few years after you left and she always offered her home to you when she’d heard your mother and father passed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d cried for hours on the phone with you. Your aunt and father were the closest people you’d ever met. Being the twins that they were it seemed like it could be the closest to a sibling anyone can get. But instead of heading to her house you were going to your old one in Postwick. The house officially belonged to you since it was bought in your father's name. As far as you’re aware no ones been inside of it for fifteen years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train slowed to a stop and you stood up as the train conductor explained that you’ve reached your destination. You stepped out into Wedgehurst and was met with a quaint little town. People were talking animatedly and kids were running around. You stepped up to the ticket booth and smiled sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I was wondering how to get to Postwick.” The clerk smiled back and pointed behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you follow that trail all the way back you’ll find yourself there. Be careful of the wild Pokémon though I’d rather not see you hurt.” You thanked the clerk and walked the trail up to Postwick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wondered what your home would be like. Would it be overgrown? No one had come to maintain the yard. Unless your aunt did but never told you. You were too caught up in your thoughts to notice the wooloo coming right at you but Mystic seemed to notice and jumped down to stop it. You looked up startled to see her scratch it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooloo cried out and backed away slowly. “Hey!” A voice yelled “that’s my wooloo!” You looked up to see a kid running down the trail at full speed. You looked around when you realized the kid wasn’t slowing down. Dropping your suitcase you held out your arms right as the kid tripped over a rock and rammed right into you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You went down with a grunt making Mystic scramble over to you concerned. You wheezed out a breath when the kid scrambled to get off of you. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you like that mate, it was an honest mistake on my part.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You lift yourself up and rub the back of your head “it’s no big deal, I’ve dealt with way worse.” You let him pull you up and stretched to crack your back. “See? no harm done. What are you doing all the way out here anyways?” You asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid scuffed his shoe on the ground and looked away embarrassed. “Wooloo got out of the yard again. I just wanted to shear off some of its wool to make it soft again.” You stared at the kid before laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh buddy you got me so scared. I thought you were in trouble with the way you were running.” The kid looked at you oddly and you tilted your head “something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not from around here are you?” You blinked. Now that you stop to listen, your accent is a lot different from his. No wonder he could tell so easily. You grinned and nodded. “Wow! Where did you come from? Are you here to stay or just visiting?” You shrugged and let Mystic crawl up your back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically I was born here so I am from Galar, but I’ve been all over the world. I grew up mostly in Sinnoh though so I probably sound like them.” You stuck out your hand “I’m Sylvin by the way. I live not far from here actually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You live in Postwick too?” He shakes your hand excitedly “Oh right I’m Hop. This-” he points to his wooloo “is my partner wooloo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Hop. I do in fact live in Postwick, you think you could show me the way?” If his eyes could get any bigger you were sure they’d pop out of his head. In all honesty he was so bug eyed that he was looking a bit like a caterpie at the moment. The thought made you laugh as he jumped up and down beside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you walked all the way to Postwick in five minutes flat. The town was much smaller than Wedgehurst but made up for the size in comfort. Just the feeling of entering the town made you feel light inside. It’s like you finally found where you belong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing your house is the one next door to mine. All the other houses are full unless you somehow live in the Slumbering Weald. Though that’d probably be a bit of a stretch since it’s been blocked off for years.” He said pointing to a stretch of woods near the back of the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was indeed a fence blocking off the path into the woods and it made you ponder why it was there. It had never been there when you were a child. You actually rather liked playing in the field with the other kids. Though you’ve never actually been deep into the woods to know how dangerous it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of exploring the forest was actually pretty compelling. Your father had never written anything about it in his book. How lucky would it be if what you’ve been searching for was right next to home? You snorted at the thought, how ridiculous would that be? If it was then your father's search would have concluded years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re here already.” Hop said spinning around with his arms open as if to show some grand view. A what a view it was as the house you grew up in looked as if it had been untouched for years. Vines scaled the entirety of the house as harebells and wisteria surrounded the sides in pale pinks and purples. It was actually quite beautiful despite the unkempt appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk up to one of the harebells and pluck it from the stem. Pokémon scurry from your yard and through the fence. It was impressive how much had changed since you were gone. The tree you planted years ago had grown tall and housed a group of rookidee. The windows were worn and dirty, the steps were covered in fallen leaves, the roof was covered in moss, there was so much cleaning you had to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed in defeat while Mystic groaned in what you felt was annoyance. Hop sniggered at your look of defeat “well that’s a bit naff isn’t it? I always hated cleaning outside. Though I never had to clean anything quite this bad.” You turned to him with a look of betrayal. His laughing only got louder. “I can ask mum if you could stay the night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You must have had an odd look on your face because he just pursed his lips awkwardly. “I appreciate the offer but isn’t that a tad strange? I mean, I’m a complete stranger.” His expression changed in an instant and you were once again met with a bright grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense! Mum would never leave someone alone in a filthy house. She was thinking about coming over to help clean the place up not too long ago. Said the place was looking a bit off-color you know?” You blinked. No you honestly really didn’t know. You could get a small portion of the slang through context but it was all a bit much. It must’ve shown because he sighed in slight irritation “I mean it doesn’t look very good. Like it’s about to fall over or cave in. Like a sick person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your face heats up a bright crimson at the explanation. How did you not get that? The context was there and honestly you’ve heard the phrase before. It’s been way too long since you’ve been home. “Sorry Hop, I left home when I was really young. I’m not used to the lingo you know? I mean in Sinnoh we would’ve just said it’s dirty or falling apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conversations are going to be weird huh?” You hummed a confirmation. “Well lets not faff around any longer. Mum probably wanted me home a while ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- why didn’t you tell me!?” You exclaimed “I don’t want you in trouble or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then hurry up and follow me!” He snickered. He didn’t bother to wait for your reply as he ran the short distance between your houses. You jogged to catch up which wasn’t that hard with his shorter legs. “Mum I’m home!” He said and pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sat in the doorway for a moment and peered inside. A lady with soft features turned to look at you “oh Hop you didn’t tell me we had a guest.” Hop replied with a sheepish “sorry mum” the mom just smiled softly in response before coming over to greet you. “Hello dear I’m Hop’s mother but I guess you already knew that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled back at her and took her outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Sylvin, Hop was just showing me to my house.” The mother seemed startled for a moment as she met your eyes with her own before her smile returned at full force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember you” she said softly, “you were the little neighbor kid that played in the fields with my son Leon.” She softly pulled you inside and sat you down on a sofa. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. How have you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop looked between the two of you before shrugging and climbing up the stairs. That traitor, leaving you defenseless in the presence of his mother. Mystic patted your face gently before crawling into your lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been traveling for a while. I- it’s been good honestly, I’ve never been one to sit still for a long time.” She nodded along with what you were saying as if she understood. “Been to many different regions and found myself beating the champions.” That seemed to take her by surprise as she stared at Mystic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it hard?” She asked. She seemed to be at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being away from family for so long. I know your father was a researcher. He never stopped traveling. Your mother was always tending the garden too. It must have been hard to leave them behind to go on a trainer journey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You looked down at your hands with a solemn expression. It had been hard to be away but not for the same reasons she was implying. The way she said it meant you had someone to come home to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was hard, but not in the way you think.” You say raising your eyes to hers “I will always have my family with me. Even if they are no longer living on this planet.” Mystic rubbed her face under your chin and you scratched her head gently. She always knew how to make you feel even the slightest bit better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop’s mother seemed to understand the context of what you said as her hands clenched and her demeanor became melancholic. “Are you staying in the old house then dear?” You nod quietly and she sighs. “Well then, you can stay the night, tomorrow we’ll work on getting it back up to living standards.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ you begin to say “thank you so much. I don’t remember much from my younger years so I didn’t expect to meet friends. But it’s nice to know I have some where I need it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course dear, now dinner will be done soon, please feel free to use the shower upstairs if you need.” Your face flushed as her face took on a knowing smirk “the sea breeze doesn’t cover up all smells dear. I was once young too and know exactly how plastered you must’ve been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The embarrassment you felt was immeasurable. It was really your fault anyway, you let the ship's crew talk you into having a few pints with them. You were already regretting not taking one last bath in that grand tub of theirs. How you’ll miss the bubble baths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watched as she left the room before getting up yourself and dragging your suitcase up the stairs. The door to the bathroom was easily spotted as it was right at the top of the stairs. You opened the door and switched on the lights to find a mirror. Your reflection stared back with bright red eyes and you slid the door closed and locked it with an audible click. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I see you’ve found yourself a place to stay for the night.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Spoke the reflection. Of course Giratina would want to check on you. It made you feel warm inside that the Pokémon cared about your well being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the concern Giratina. Though I’m about to hop in the shower so I’d like some privacy. We can talk later though.” Giratina nodded back and vanished from your reflection leaving you staring back at your own purple eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You picked out a gray towel from the cabinet and hung it up outside the shower. It wasn’t too different from the ones in Sinnoh, though the one in Sinnoh had a separate tub to soak in. Something you’ll have to learn to live without. You switched on the water to a mildly warm setting and undressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water on your skin felt amazing after walking the trail here. The nerves from your meeting with Hop’s mother melted away to bliss. Though the thought of Giratina still being here kept you on guard. It wouldn’t be the first time the Pokémon would sit in the mirror to keep watch. Too many incidents with peepers to not warrant some caution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giratina wasn’t exactly a new companion, the Pokémon had decided to follow you around after you helped take down team Galactic. Not something you were planning to do originally but you were sucked into the fray as well as the distortion world. It was there that you met them. Giratina wasn’t like other legendaries you’ve met. Sure they were all powerful and very old, but Giratina showed a level of intelligence that only Arceus matched. Not even Palkia or Dialga showed this same intelligence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The legendary seemed to understand humans in no way other Pokémon could. It knew dialects and expressions, emotions, hell it even knew body language. When it had met you there, hanging from a stray root under an island, it was angry. But you had spoken to it, instead of doing what other humans did, you actually took the time to speak. It’s curiosity was piqued and you were the center of attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course it was confused at first, no other human had ever been able to understand it, but you could. You had to explain that it was something that ran in your family. The ability to speak to Pokémon was rare, usually pertaining to only one type of Pokémon. Most notably was your cousin who spoke to ghost types. But you were an anomaly even amongst your family members. You could speak to all of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew only two other people who could do the same. An older woman and a young man with green hair. You never got to meet them and if you had you were positive you wouldn’t know how to respond. Talking to Pokémon was easy, humans? Not so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Giratina had taken a liking to you. You explained things to them, like how the battle system works, or why some people only use certain Pokémon. Giratina had been upset at first, the idea of their fellow Pokémon being captured. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Enslaved to fight one another for the pleasure of weak mortal beings.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> You couldn’t argue. Perhaps a long time ago that was how it was treated. But you explained how every Pokémon you met had always enjoyed the idea and feeling of fighting each other. How they viewed it not as a fight to the death, but rather a playful sporting match between friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The legendary was getting used to the idea of battles not being inherently deadly. Of course no one actually allowed a Pokémon to die. Never caused so much damage to permanently incapacitate another Pokémon. Years of stopping fights between Palkia and Dialga had worn them thin. So you offered them something in return for letting you free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You offered them the chance to view the world as you saw it. Giratina took that offer in strides. You wore a reflective locket around your neck at all times. Giratina could look through whenever they wanted and ask questions if they ever had any. It was a learning experience for both of you. Giratina always talked about how different today was from the past. How much change had happened around the planet. It wasn’t spoken in a bad way but the tone in its voice spoke volumes of how much it missed the old times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giratina used to be hailed as a god. They were given offerings by the people whenever it was deemed necessary. So to combat its sadness you put out offerings once a year. More often than not it was a berry and supplies for comfort. Giratina approved as the distortion world seemed to grow more beautiful every time you saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, the two of you benefited from one another. Giratina had a chance to see the world from a place of safety, and you got a history lesson, with an added bonus of protection from other Pokémon. They were very protective of you. Of course they didn’t always intervene, doing so would put them at risk, so you have a few scars littering your body from strong wild Pokémon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tapping on the shower door caught your attention and you peeked to see Mystic pointing to her wrist as if she had a watch. You rolled your eyes and set about washing your hair. You snagged a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the bathroom on the ship. Best idea of your life because that stuff does wonders for your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned off the water and stepped out onto the tiled floor. The towel dried off most of the water on your body and you threw it in the clothes bin next to the sink. You pulled on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and an arcanine t-shirt. The rest of the clothes went into a separate half of the case so you could wash them at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mystic jumped onto your shoulders again as you opened the door and stepped out. Steam billowed behind you as you take a look around. Two doors on either side, one was very obviously Hop’s room with the sign on the door had his name in big bold letters. The other door must have been Leon’s then. The older brother must not be home since you haven’t seen him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You carried your case back down stairs and set it by the door. Hop looked over to you and grinned. “I told you mum would let you stay. Though I was a bit gobsmacked when mum told me that you were old mates with my older brother Leon.” You shrugged and sat on the couch. You pulled out your phone and frowned. The screen was cracked again. Seventh time this year, you needed a new phone anyway. You’ve had it for about six years already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to lie, I have no recollection of your brother whatsoever.” Hop blinked a few times before a look of horror spread over his face. Your immediate thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>“oh no, is he some sort of god among men? Did I offend someone?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop’s mother appeared from the kitchen with a soft laugh “don’t worry dear, Hop’s just surprised is all. Leon is the Galar region’s league champion. He has been for a while now.” She said ruffling her son's hair. Hop pushes her hand off of his head with an annoyed huff which only makes her look at him fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that explained why he wasn’t home “well that’s pretty cool. Haven’t known a champion for a while now.” You said thoughtfully “well, other than myself of course.” Hop’s eyes widened in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a champion?” He asked. You nodded and pulled out your wallet to grab your trainer ID. “Oh let me see let me see!” He said making grabby motions with his hands. Any more of that and he’d begin to look like a crabby. You handed him your card and he looked back at you in excitement. “But this says you’ve beaten the champion not that you are one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled “yeah, I retired from being a champion a year after I became one. I wanted to travel the world and that meant I had no time to battle other trainers. Didn’t stop me from beating other champions though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re entering the Galar league? I mean my brother is the undefeated champion so don’t get your hopes up too high. I’m going to be the one to beat him.” You pondered the thought for a moment before shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not. It’s always nice to have a battle every once in a while. Of course I’m mostly here to do research. If I happen to lose a gym challenge then I’ll move on and continue my work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop’s mother clapped lightly “well as much as I enjoy this conversation, dinner was done five minutes ago.” Hop jumped out of his seat immediately and ran to the dining room. You stood up not long after and followed him. She stopped you for a moment by grasping your shoulder gently “if you do join the league I’d like to ask something of you.” You looked at her and nodded “please don’t let Hop fall into a pit. I fear that his enthusiasm will only take him so far before he burns out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, something trainers around the world struggle with. Burning out meant that you were stuck, you couldn’t find the will to continue, losing your drive was like a game over screen for many young trainers. More often than not trainers would get far into the league only to stop because they felt no reason to keep going. The initial determination to reach the top fizzled out when they realized they had no further plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The title of champion carried weight, it could sway the tide in many things, including societal needs. In your time as Sinnoh’s champion you had ended team galactic, and with that knowledge, people asked for your help in many things. You managed to stop poaching, set up a breeding sanctuary for endangered Pokémon, and most of all, you managed to strengthen the drive of the trainers around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Leon was undefeated for years then Hop’s enthusiasm might run out rather quickly. The competition might be tough enough to spook him into a panic. The thought of him not being the one to beat his brother could be his ultimate downfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise to try my best. Even if it means I have to stray from my research.” You reply. She squeezes your shoulder gently and guides you to the table. The plates are already set and your mouth waters at the sight of shepherds pie. It’s been so long since you’ve had it. Your mother used to make it once a month when you were younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the permission to dig in you shoveled a bit into your mouth. You nearly cried when the nostalgia hit you hard. Hop snorted at your reaction and you glared back playfully. Needless to say you were the first done and the first to ask for seconds. Hop’s mother was a very happy lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dinner had finished you helped to wash the dishes. It was the least you could do since they’re letting you stay. Hop splashed water at you a few times and you got him back by chasing him with a damp towel. It was all fun and games until Hop’s mom came in with a stern look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two, you finished the dishes a while ago it’s time to get to bed.” You looked at the clock and jumped at the time. Eleven-thirty!? “Sylvin you’ll be taking Leon’s room for the night.” You blinked owlishly at her making her laugh softly. “I’m not having you sleep on the couch when there’s a perfectly good bed being unused upstairs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I can show you all of his stuff.” Hop said holding your hand and dragging you up the stairs. Hop’s mother grabbed your suitcase and walked behind you two. Hop led you to the door you were so tempted to enter earlier and opened it up with a flourish. The light flickered on and you stepped inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was very orange?, and gold, but mostly orange with hints of red. A collection of hats lined the walls, to the left was a desk covered in old school books, next to that was a bookshelf. A clock hung loosely on the wall near the bed. Which made no sense because there was a digital one right next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your suitcase was placed at the foot of the bed as Hop walked around the room showing off all of the items. Eventually he was pulled out of the room by his mother who gave an exasperated sigh. “Good night dear.” She’d said before closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was awkward being in here alone, we’ll maybe not alone with Mystic here, but alone nonetheless. It felt like you were intruding on something sacred. You’ve slept in Cynthia’s room before, but she was there with you, you’d sat up all night watching comedies and horror movies. But this was different in a way you couldn’t describe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You turned off the light switch and found your way to the bed. Your leg thumped against it before you fell face first onto the covers with a huff. You breathed in and was pleasantly surprised to smell burning wood and...chocolate. Well the best way to ignore your worries was to sleep. So you yanked the covers down and settled in. Apparently you were tired because as soon as your head hit the pillows you were dead asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh no he’s hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay who turned on the sun?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied, I’m posting chapter 3 now because I couldn’t wait. Chapter 4 will be next Wednesday.</p><p>Current team <br/>Mystic-Salandit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Well the day after your awkward sleep in Leon’s bed wasn’t that bad. You got up, made the bed, and rushed downstairs at the smell of breakfast. You nearly ran into Hop on the way down as the two of you raced into the kitchen. It was nice to live like this, to be a kid again, Arceus knows you needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So breakfast was eaten and new clothes put on. Clothes that you didn’t mind getting ruined if need be. You set out to your house, key in hand, and stepped onto the porch. In front of you was a Rookidee gazing into your eyes as if it could see your soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi little buddy, did you need something?” You asked bending over to get a closer look. The bird twittered and you smiled. It was asking for a snack. You nodded your head and pulled a berry from your pouch. You never left the house without your belt lest you be unable to grab snacks, repellent, or a pokéball. You handed the bird Pokémon a berry and it took it happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then you realized which one you gave it and released a heavy breath. A golden Nanab berry was currently being consumed by a Rookidee. You were saving that for something else but might as well let it go since it’s already being eaten by an unassuming bird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rookidee perked up and chirped happily as you walked past it. You unlocked and opened the door which creaked on old hinges. It was dusty inside, and it needed to be aired out, like really bad. You heard a whistle behind you and you turned to see Hop's mother —she should have told you her actual name—holding what looked like cleaning supplies and gardening shears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to help me.” You say and she puts up her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t want to help then I wouldn’t have come over.” She replies sternly. “Now let me in so I can help tidy things up. I know you don’t want to stay over for longer than necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she taken your urgency to leave as a sign you didn’t want to stay with them? “I didn’t mean to come off as ungrateful. I do enjoy staying with you, it’s been nice, much nicer than sleeping completely alone.” That seemed to make her feel better as she smiled brightly and walked inside happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose you won’t mind staying over for a little while longer? At least until the house is livable?” She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, as long as I’m not intruding on anything.” She waved you off with a quick “nonsense” and set about dusting the place. She was much nicer than you could have ever thought. It felt nice to be wanted, to have someone want to spend time with you, other than Giratina and Mystic people tended to avoid you, but now it’s not like that anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house took a lot longer than you thought, some of the floors had to be rebuilt after a pipe had burst and rotted them through. Thank Arceus you still had your championship money saved up. It took a week for the electric and water to be redone. Plus the windows needed replaced. You bought new furniture, clothing, and paint. The kitchen ware was actually in decent condition and could be reused. Well except for the blender, that was busted beyond repair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outside wasn’t as time consuming but being bent over and ripping weeds all day wasn’t fun. You managed to keep the plants you like contained in certain areas. The wild Pokémon that’d taken shelter moved out on day two when Mystic got tired of them bothering her and decided to either burn them or spit poisonous gas in their faces if they got even remotely close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rookidee took shelter on your porch and waited for you to come back every day. At this point you didn’t know why you didn’t just toss a pokéball and catch it already. It didn’t seem to mind but somehow it just didn’t feel right. Mystic said it was probably because you were so used to fighting the Pokémon you want to catch. Honestly the Salandit was probably right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the yard was complete you had Mystic burn away all of the grass covering the path and poison the particularly nasty plants that refused to leave. To say the house had never looked better was a lie. Though the changes to the house were actually nice. The last day came and you gazed at your home with a serene smile. Your mother would be proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooloo use tackle!” A familiar voice says behind you. You roll your eyes and face Hop with a grin. Mystic is laying in the grass awaiting instructions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mystic use Smog.” You say nonchalant. Mystic yawns and a cloud of poisonous gas leaks from her body. Wooloo rolls right into the cloud and slows to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooloo you got this! Takle again!” Hops replies “Mystic scratch!” The two Pokémon race towards each other, a Wooloo rolling at a fast pace, a Salandit skittering across the floor in a zig zag. At the last second Mystic dodges to the left and scratches Wooloo’s face. The Wooloo rolls right into the tree that was behind Mystic making the Rookidee fly down to your shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww man, I really thought I had you this time. I’ll never beat Lee at this rate.” Hop said with a frown. You smiled and placed a hand on his head encouragingly. He’d been challenging you for the past four days. Every day he’d start out a different way. This was the first time he’d come at you head on like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I thought the same thing when I started out.” Hop looked up at you as if he didn’t believe you. You shook your head fondly and rolled your eyes “I’m being serious Hop. Every trainer starts out like you, it’s what makes it so fun to go out there and, well, train you know?” You think about your own time as a beginner trainer and smile “when I started out, I completely forgot about type advantages. The second gym I went to I sent out a Piplup.” Hop stared at you confused “I sent out a water type Pokémon in a grass type gym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop looks at you surprised before snorting “That sounds like a load of bollocks.” You push his shoulder playfully and he smiles back “are you serious though?” You nod at him and he looks down thoughtfully. “You know, I always wanted to do this to prove I’m just as good as Leon.” He looks at you sadly “but obviously there are lots of people who are better than me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frown and pull him to your side in a tight hug. “Aw Hop, it’s normal to doubt yourself, but you shouldn’t compare yourself to others. You’re Hop, not Leon, not Sylvin, not any other trainer. You’re you and that’s all you ever need to be.” He looks up at you with teary eyes. “Tell you what. What did you think you wanted to be when you grew up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop wiped away his tears and thought for a moment “I guess I wanted to be a chef, or maybe a clothes designer.” He frowned again “I guess my obsession with beating Leon overshadowed any of my other plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be true, but at least you still have options. When I became champion I didn’t know what else I wanted to do. It took months before I realized I wanted to go out and explore. Learn about the world, change the world, truly live my life to the fullest. Let me tell you, my time as champion was so boring.” Hop tilted his head confused “there was nothing to do other than battle one trainer after another. I had all the time in the world but couldn’t bring myself to leave for even a moment in case someone else decided to challenge me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what did you do for fun?” He asked. You snorted and glanced at your phone. There was a picture of Cynthia and yourself on the screen. You showed it to Hop who stared blankly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Cynthia, she was the champion before me, and anytime I was tired or bored she’d come get me. We were best friends and she kept me sane. She got me into politics and conservation. If it weren’t for me an entire species in Sinnoh might be gone forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop’s eyes sparkled at the information and he bounced lightly “that’s amazing! You can do that sort of thing as champion?” You nodded and he jumped around in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop.” You say sternly. He turns toward you bewildered “I’m trying to convey a lesson to you.” He sits down in front of you and stares intensely. Why do you feel like some sort of teacher? You sigh and shake your head “I’m just saying, don’t try to be like someone else. Trying to fit yourself into someone else’s standards is not healthy. It’s like trying to shove a snorlax through a crack in the wall. And we all know snorlax is too big to fit in a tiny little crack.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop chortles at the image and nods. “I guess I’m the snorlax?” He asks, you nod. “I guess that makes sense. I don’t need to prove anything, I just need to be who I am, nobody else can tell me who I need to be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct, now grab Wooloo and help him. It’s probably poisoned so take a berry too.” You say pointing at the unconscious wooloo under your tree. Hop jumps up with a squeak and rushes over to Wooloo. You watch as Hop rushes back to his house and closes the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be the first night you sleep alone in your own house. At this point the initial fear that typically comes with sleeping in a new place is gone. You’ve worked on this house for far too long to be afraid of it. No one is going to walk in and demand a battle, nor are they going to take your research. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rookidee you’ve been keeping pecks your head and you look over at it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fight?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> It asks. You sigh in defeat and nod. It’s asked you to fight for a while now and you’ve denied every request so far. It’s time for you to move on, your old team is in Sinnoh having the time of their life, it’s time to build a new one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mystic slides in front of you as the Rookidee settles on the other side of the yard. A flash catches your attention and you watch as the Rookidee uses hone claws. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap, Mystic it’s going for a strength tactic. Use smog and get in close!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You think and Mystic nods releasing the cloud immediately and rushing through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something you’ve grown used to was non-verbal commands between you and your Pokémon. Your ability to speak with Pokémon allowed for this to be true. The Pokémon themselves never actually spoke but rather implanted their thoughts to you. The same could be done by you for them. Shouting commands during a battle was a necessity for the person you were battling. People thought it strange that you never talked, but alone, you could direct your Pokémon the way you wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was faster this way as a single thought could be sent within a millisecond. So now you’re implementing this ability so that Rookidee would be caught off guard. You wondered if anyone would be against your use of it in the gym challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From here you can just make out their figures and Rookidee in a panic looks like it’s using peck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poison fang! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mystic jumps up and latches onto the Rookidee who tries to fling her off. The flapping of its wings disperse some of the cloud in time for you to see Mystic bite into the side of the Rookidee. It retaliates and Mystic is sent back over to your side of the field. She doesn’t look bad but there is a little bit of damage. Just how strong are these two? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright Mysitc use ember and finish them off.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mystic hisses out a confirmation and spits out a small ball of fire. It hits the Rookidee who was dazed from the bite and dissipates after it falls to the ground. You grab a pokéball and toss it at the Rookidee who gets sucked in. The ball shakes once, twice, three times, then dings and sits still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk over and pick up the ball releasing the Rookidee. It’s just barely conscious as you give it a berry to heal it’s poison. “Good fight buddy now get some rest. We’ve got a long day tomorrow. Hop said his brother was coming back.” The Rookidee tweets and promptly falls asleep. You chuckle and return it to the pokéball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stand up and walk inside making sure Mystic follows you in before shutting and locking the door. The stairs make no sound as you walk up and into your room. You turn off the light and slip into bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a busy day it was as you woke up to banging on the front door and Hop yelling outside. True to his word he got you up no problem. You shoved off the covers and slid out of bed sleepily. You trudged down the stairs and opened the door to see a grinning Hop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” He said bounding into the house. Nice to know he felt comfortable enough to waltz in like he owned the place. “Oh the postman handed me this and asked me to give it to you.” He said waving a small rectangular box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rubbed your eyes before taking the box and looking at it. Then your eyes lit up as the word “phone” filled your vision. Oh thank Arceus! You ordered this phone days ago! You slid off the outer packaging and opened the box to find a pristine new phone with a solid case around it. You won’t be breaking this one anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop looked around as you set up your new phone and texted your contacts about the switch in numbers. Let it be known that the phone cases in Galar are Pokémon proof and ocean proof. Nothing is destroying your phone anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate come on” Hop whined “you aren’t even dressed yet and there’s only an hour before the train arrives.” You shoot him a deadpan stare and point to the kettle. He sighs and sets to work making tea. You smile and grab a bagel and cheese. You can never have too much cream cheese on a bagel. Even though Hop seems to disagree. Why does his opinion matter anyway? He puts jam on his bagel and you don’t complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take your time eating the bagel and Hop seems to get more and more impatient until finally you finish your meal and go upstairs to get dressed. You slip on a pair of black skinny jeans, a torn black t-shirt with a Gengar grinning on the front, a purple jacket zipped up a quarter of the way with part of it hanging off your right shoulder. You wrap a purple bandanna around your neck and slip on a pair of black gloves and boots. The locket is secure around your neck and a couple of bracelets encase your wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk back downstairs and grin as Hop stares at you in wonder. “Wow! You look a lot like the ghost gym leader Allister!” He exclaims. You smile and spin around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gotta represent somehow right? I mean he is my baby cousin.” The look Hop gives you is priceless and going straight to your favorite photos as you snap a picture of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Delete that right now!” He says chasing you as you exit the house. Though he closes the door first. “Get back here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta catch me first! See you in Wedgehurst slowpoke!” You say running down the path out of town. From the corner of your eye you can see a Wooloo trying to get through the gate into the Slumbering Weald. It hasn’t gotten lucky so far so you ignore it and run faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can hear Hop running behind you and calling you back. But it’s been forever since you’ve had a good chase so you run faster. Mystic is holding onto your shoulders tight and chirping out laughter. Suddenly she tells you to slow down and stop. You look ahead and yep you should definitely stop because that’s a group of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LOOK OUT!” You yell and the group looks back to see you stumbling down the hill. They part as quickly as they can and you stutter to a stop but not fast enough as your body collides with a larger much firmer one. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I-“ you stop talking and look up at who you’ve just crashed into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by appearance it’s Leon and oh… he’s really tall. Your face turns flareon red as the sound of laughter surrounds you. Hop’s voice is there but so are others. The townsfolk are laughing at you. You just rammed head first into their champion and now they're laughing. Ugh great first Impression Sylvin. Now no one will take you seriously. You look around frantically before yanking yourself away and yanking your hood up and running back from where you came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait Sylvin! It was just a little laugh!” Hop yelled out. But that didn’t matter to you, you just embarrassed yourself in front of a whole town of people. You’re the laughing stock of the family! You think as you rush back to your house and lock the door behind you. You slide down your door with tears in your eyes. What kind of idiot doesn’t pay attention to where they’re going? This one apparently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Child why do you cry?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice says. Giratina peers through the mirror across from you concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an idiot that’s why. I just ran right into the champion and embarrassed myself in front of a bunch of people.” Giratina hums in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“From what I saw they did not mean anything malicious. Perhaps at the time it was funny but I don’t believe they think you are a fool. Accidents happen and I’m sure the champion knows that too.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They reply. They’re right, you know that, but the thought of Leon disliking you because of a bad first meeting terrifies you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You actually like his family and you’d rather not have a split between you because the two of you don’t get along. Oh god what’s Hop going to say? Will he be embarrassed for you? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mystic slaps your face lightly making you look up at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to calm down.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says with a soft voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No one could possibly hate you. You’re far too nice for your own good. If they do hate you then they aren’t normal.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She crosses her arms and you smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wipe your eyes and nod. You gaze back to Giratina who nods in approval. “It’s been a while pal. Where have you been?” Giratina stills in the mirror before looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something is interfering with my ability to check on you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“the further into the region you get the less I can contact you, as if something is trying to keep me out. I fear we won’t be able to communicate freely.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it be whatever my father was looking for?” Giratina seems to shrug with its wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not know so I cannot be certain. But if you ever find yourself in need of me and I am not around all you need is invoke my name. I will be there for you always.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You smile at the legendary pokemon and shove your hand through the mirror. Giratina shoves it’s head into your palm before pulling away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Good luck child.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It says as you pull your hand back. The reflection ripples before vanishing and you stare into your own eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You click open the locket to gaze at your parents happy faces before closing it again and opening your front door. You step outside and walk along the path to Hop’s house. “Hey Sylvin! Over here.” Hop yells from your right. You turn to see Hop walking next to his brother and your face goes red again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were definitely brothers alright, but Leon was definitely more mature, at least physically. His hair was longer and looked silky, he had facial hair shaped similar to that of his charizards head, you could see his well toned muscles through his shirt, but… his style was so bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who wears a cape? Who does that? This champion does apparently. You get the feeling he never actually learned to dress himself properly. Arceus you hope Hop doesn’t take after him in that aspect. Oh and the hat on top of it was almost as bad. It might look good if his hair was pulled up? Nope, picturing it makes it worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them finally catch up to you and you refuse to look into Leon’s eyes. “Sorry about the Laughing mate. Didn’t mean to scare you off.” Hop says ashamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no it’s okay I was just a little embarrassed. Social anxiety struck me pretty hard too.” You turn to Leon sheepishly looking everywhere but him “I uh, sorry I ran into you earlier. Hop and I were playing a game of chase.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You hear the older man laugh and it sounds as smooth as honey. You look into his eyes and freeze up. They’re a velvety gold that shimmers in the sunlight, and his smile is soft despite the rugged look of his face. If you were not standing next to his brother you’d say his eyes were dressing you down. But you really shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stick out your hand “I’m Sylvin by the way, y-your neighbor. Well old neighbor kind of but new neighbor as well?” You say not quite sure how to phrase anything. He laughs his honey sweet laugh again and you inhale sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know who you are mate. I remember you from when I was just a lad. Used to play in the field past the fence. You loved my mum’s lemonade and stayed over to play with charmander.” You look up at him surprised “I don’t think I could ever forget your eyes. Your name? Maybe. But never your eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Was all you could say in response. That was… that was the smoothest thing you’ve ever heard. A little concerning that your eyes are all he could remember but at least he managed to remember you at all. You couldn’t remember who he was even after seeing him in a video Hop showed you. You’d think someone with literal gold eyes would catch your interest but apparently not. All tiny you thought about was talking to Pokémon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright bed snatcher I’ve got a surprise for you and Hop.” He says wrapping an arm around you and guiding you to the house. Bed snatcher!? How did he know about that? Hop snorts from behind you and you look at him with betrayal in your eyes. His face goes pale and he looks the other way. Yeah that’s right be afraid you gremlin. Fear the almighty head turn of death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mystic seems to be tired of Leon taking her spot on your shoulders and nips his hand causing the man to hiss and pull his hand away. He pouts at the Pokémon as Mystic blows a raspberry in his direction. You laugh lightly at them which makes Leon look at you and smile brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mother was waiting outside and as Leon walked up she pulled him into a tight hug. Hop joined in and left you standing awkwardly to the side. After a few seconds the group pulled you in and squeezed you into the middle. You yelped when the mom pinched your side to get you to hug her back. You shook your head and squeezed her back tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hug disbanded after a moment and Leon went back to his full height. It’s unfair how tall he is. Are you really that short? And if he’s this tall then how tall is Raihan? You sigh which makes Leon stare at you confused. “Is everything alright mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair you know?” He raises a brow “everyone else in my family was tall. Why did I get stuck with the medium sized genes?” Leon covered his mouth but you can see the barest hint of a smile behind it and you pretend to faint against Hop. “Oh whoa is me. The shortest of them all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Hop whines “you’re crushing me under your weight.” He pushes against you making you laugh. Leon makes a shocked gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop” he says scandalized “are you calling them fat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you Hop? I thought we were friends. But it seems it was all a lie.” Hop huffs and slides out from under you as you both tumble to the ground. He stands up and wipes himself off. “Oh how the turns tabled.” Leon inhales sharply making him cough as he tries not to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you three hurry up with this surprise stuff. It’s been long enough and I want to eat.” Their mom says. She has the grill on already and you smile gratefully to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon grabs three pokéballs from his pockets and releases them all. Three Pokémon appear next to one another and you coo at them. They’re so cute! A white one runs around excitedly as a green pokemon climbs the tree in the yard. The blue one hides in the small pond underneath. Then suddenly it spits water that hits the white one who jumps up high in fear and knocks its head against the tree branch above it. The green one startles and drops the fruit it was holding into the pond making the blue one jump out and cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww poor thing. You didn’t mean to startle mister rabbit did you?” You ask the blue one crouching low in front of it. It stares at you with big tearful eyes and nods. “It’s okay, it was an accident and that happens sometimes. Nothing to be sad over.” The Pokémon perks up and cries happily nuzzling against you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Leon says “I guess we know who’s getting sobble.” Hop laughs and bends over clutching his stomach. “Looks like you’ve got yourself a water type there Sylvin.” You roll your eyes and stick your tongue out at Hop who continues to laugh. Sobble crawls up your arm and finds a place opposite to Mystic. The Salandit hisses a greeting that sobble returns happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Hop, you have two options left. The fire type Scorbunny, or the grass type Grookey.” Hop seems to consider his options for a while before sighing and walking over to Scorbunny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to choose Grookey at first since I wanted a type advantage over Nessa but Scorbunny really seemed to call out to me. If Scorbunny really wants me as his trainer then I won’t complain.” You smiled and looked at Leon who stared at his brother in shock. Hop let Scorbunny climb up into his arms and held him there. Pokémon and trainer smiled at one another before looking back at Grookey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Grookey will come with me.” Leon said leaning over to pick up the Pokémon. “Don’t worry buddy Charizard will show you the ropes.” Grookey climbed up the champions arm and smiled at everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt a tug at your arm and looked over to see an eager Hop excitedly bouncing next you. Yep, Scorbunny was definitely the right choice. “Can we have a battle? Can we?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shake your head and sigh “if you’re up for it I guess.” He shouts excitedly and moves to the other side of the battle area. He pulls out his pokéball and you know what’s coming. You pull your own pokéball out and as he tosses his out you toss yours. Out comes Wooloo and Rookidee who stare each other down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooloo tackle!” Hop says “Rookidee dodge and use hone claws.” Hop stares at you in confusion and you smile back. Hop hasn’t seen this tactic yet and you’re not spoiling it. “Wooloo tackle again!” He says “you can take it Rookidee just use hone claws again.” Rookidee nods and takes the hit from Wooloo but manages to scratch the Wooloo with its claws before it could get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One last try Wooloo, tackle.” The Wooloo comes at Rookidee and you smirk “Rookidee Power trip!” Rookidee raises its talons and slashes at Wooloo as it comes at him full speed. Wooloo cries out as the talons dig through its wool coat and knocks it over. There’s a slight glow around Rookidee as it settles on top of Wooloo who is unconscious. Hop sighs and holds up his pokéball “return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sobble you good to go?” You ask. Sobble stares at you before looking back at the Rookidee on the field. He nods confidently as Hop sends out Scorbunny. “Scorbunny tackle quickly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sobble growl!” Surprisingly the growl sobble let out is pretty effective. Scorbunny seems unsure of what to do and hits sobble lighter than what might have come. “Scorbunny growl!” Hop says catching on to your strategy. “Sobble quick, pound before he can growl.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sobble was already close enough from last time and hits Scorbunny in the throat just as it goes to growl making the other Pokémon squeak and back away. “Scorbunny try to tackle again.” Scorbunny moves too fast for you to say a counter command and sobble takes the full brunt of a tackle. The Pokémon shakes it off and glares at Scorbunny “before he gets away use pound again!” Sobble jumps forward and hits Scorbunny in the face with its tiny feet making Scorbunny fall over and hit its head on the ground. Sobble steps off of the other Pokémon and looks down at it before looking back at you and raising its little legs in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walk over to sobble and pat it’s head “I’m so proud of you little buddy! God job out there.” Sobble puffs its chest out in pride and smiles happily. Hop sighs and walks over. He picks up Scorbunny and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still have a lot to learn don’t I?” You nod at him and ruffle his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you’re learning! I’m proud of you too you know. I still remember a week ago when you were chasing after Wooloo when it ran away from your grooming session.” Hop’s cheeks took on a pink tint as he brushed your hand away. You look up to see Leon staring at the two of you with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cough catches your attention and their mother has her arms crossed. The table behind her has food set out. Your stomach rumbles and a smug smirk covers her face as your own heats up. You sit at the table and wait for the trays of food to come around and plate yourself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is served.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the SUPER late update. So much happened in the weeks leading up till now. (More specifically “someone” happened) So I didn’t have much time to actually work on the story. Then I got hit with some weird spell of restlessness so I haven’t been sleeping well. I’ll try to be a little more diligent in working on the fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You lean on the fence separating the town from the slumbering Weald. Inside are Sobble and Rookidee who begged you to let them train earlier that morning. So you, not wanting to leave the town, let them into the grassy field contained by the fence. The wooloo from the week before had given up on trying to open the gate days ago. It’s persistence to open it had surprised you at first but quickly became routine. It still walked by every now and again to see if it could be opened but chose not to tackle it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mystic curled around your shoulders as a cool breeze went by. The air was getting chillier recently and she wasn’t too fond of it. Salandit weren't exactly immune to cold temperatures, the heat in their body could only help so much, but mystic was much more susceptible to the chill for some reason. Perhaps because of her coloring. Darker Salandit soaked up the heat from the sun easier as their skin attracted it. It could be possible that she couldn’t warm herself like her darker brothers and sisters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You pat her head softly as you watch Sobble spit water at a really chunky Skwovet. The Pokémon squealed in rage attempting to tackle Sobble back. Sobble stumbled out of the way letting the Skwovet rush past into Rookidee who pecked it back. Rookidee clawed at the Skwovet angrily before glowing slightly. You watched Rookidee use power trip on the helpless Skwovet and sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sobble hasn’t been finishing off any of the Pokémon it attacks. Every time Rookidee finishes the job Sobble always says something that irks you. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>“thanks for the help! I’m definitely weak compared to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Which is great for building Rookidee’s confidence but you feel that Sobble is putting himself down by saying things like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You whistle to get the two’s attention making some of the unaware wild Pokémon in the area turn to stare. You glare in their direction and the Pokémon rush away into the forest. Sobble watches them scurry away curiously before walking over to you. Rookidee ruffles its feathers as it lands on the fence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you need something Sylvin?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rookidee asks tiredly. The Pokémon yawns making its weakened state known. Taking hits from Pokémon all day would do that even if you were stronger than them. Sobble sends out a feeling of slight distress at the state of his partner and you turn your steely gaze to him. He squeaks at you and cowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sir need to fight your own battles. Modesty can get you far but you shouldn’t use it at the expense of your own allies.” You say accusingly. “You asked to train today and yet you’ve been letting Rookidee do all the work for you. How are you going to learn if you never try?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sobbles eyes tear up slightly before the dams burst and it begins crying. Normally a trainer would falter at this reaction but you’ve been training Pokémon for most of your life. You’ve dealt with modest natures more than enough to know exactly how to push them in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You cross your arms and tap your foot impatiently as you wait for the waterworks to stop. After a minute the crying subsided and you watch as Sobble wipes away it’s tears. “What happened to all that pride huh? You beat a Scorbunny not even four days ago. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.” It’s head perks up and you know you’ve hooked him in. “I say you were the best Pokémon out of the three of them. Quick on its feet and super strong! That’s the Sobble I chose as a partner. Now get back out there and hone your skills!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sobble cries out an “aye sir!” Before rushing back into the grass and slamming into another Skwovet. The Skwovet faints upon impact and falls face down into the dirt. Sobble pokes at its body a couple of times before putting on a big grin and jumping up and down in excitement. You smile softly at your Pokémon as it rushes off to find a new Pokémon to fight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh from behind startles you for a moment making you turn quick enough it feels like you have whiplash. Leon steadies you as you recover from your dizziness. “Arceus Leon! Don’t scare me like that. You’re so quiet that one day you’ll sneak up on me and I’ll punch you.” It’s something you’ve learned about Leon recently. Despite his loud boisterous nature he moved around smoothly on light feet. As if he’s constantly sneaking around to not get caught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was something you were accustomed to as well. Sneaking around laboratories, museums, and evil team bases were some of the few things you had to do growing up. Team galactic especially put you to the test on that front. You’d dodged a bullet by avoiding most of the grunts in their base to learn about the legendaries they were so fond of. Hoping that one of them was the one you were looking for. But of course that turned out to be a dead end. But at least you met your best friend. Giratina would probably still be moody if you hadn’t met them. So it was a win win situation in the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made you wonder what Leon was doing if he needed to be light on his feet. As far as you knew champions didn’t have to hide their presence unless they were in danger. So what made Leon hide himself around you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies mate, it’s a habit I haven’t been able to remedy.” He says amused. There’s a curious glint in his eyes as they shift from you to Sobble. “Say, have you heard of the Pokémon trainer Red?” You nod hesitantly as his smile grows. “And you know of his ability to fight without speaking?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you getting at Leon?” You ask suspiciously. Leon doesn’t take his eyes off of you for a minute before shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just find the two of you similar. He had to have a strong bond with his Pokémon if they knew exactly what he wanted. Either that or he could speak to them psychically.” You snort and roll your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it made sense, he must have caught you training with Mystic the other day. You hadn’t spoken a single word for the entire battle making some of the residents in the area look at you oddly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called telepathy, and yes, most people need a strong bond to communicate.” A huff from beside you brings your attention to the Charizard standing idly by. A feeling of familiarity fills you and you smile at the Charizard fondly. “Hey buddy, it’s been a while.” You say softly. The Charizard knocks its head softly against yours in a greeting and you pat it back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon looks startled as you're pulled into a tight hug by the fire type. Mystic hisses softly from her spot before sliding down to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s so good to see you again!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Charizard speaks in a booming voice. You hum in agreement as it spins around happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a squeak from behind you and then a splash of water rains down on both you and Charizard. Said Pokémon let’s go and stumbles back off balance. Sobble jumps off onto the Charizard and smacks it on the nose roughly, causing the already disoriented Charizard to tumble all the way down, and hit the ground with a resounding smack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sobble turns to you with pride and a large grin on its face. Leon rushes over to his Pokémon and checks to see if it’s okay before giving Sobble a dumbfounded look. Sobble glows a light blue for a moment before returning to normal. “Bloody hell mate! Your Sobble is super strong. Took out Charizard like he weighed that of a Rookidee.” And he’s right, as you get closer you can definitely tell, Charizard was knocked out completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You look at Sobble then back to Charizard. There’s no way your Sobble just took down a fully evolved Charizard with years of experience. “I’m sorry but how did you manage that?” You ask Sobble who shrugs innocently. From your point of view he seems a lot bulkier than before. Like he’s been enhancing his strength. But you don’t remember teaching him a move that could do that, and what was that flash of blue from before? “Sobble I need you to be honest with me now.” You say sternly “have you been using bulk up all morning?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sobble nods slowly and shifts uncomfortably. You squint in confusion, Sobble shouldn’t know that move at all, it was something that needed to be taught over time and you definitely didn’t teach it to him. Unless…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon,” you begin “where did you get Sobble from?” Leon hums in thought before looking up at you. He’s currently using a revive on Charizard who blinks up at him blearily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got him from professor Magnolia. I think she said it was gifted to her by an older gentleman who couldn’t care for it anymore.” That answered so many questions. It’s modest nature, the move it somehow learned, and the fact that it’s much stronger than it looks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stare at Sobble and tilt your head in thought. If it had been another’s Pokémon before then it explains the strength. But why hadn’t it evolved yet? You crouch down to Sobbles level and pat his head. “You’re very strong you know?” Sobble nods with a smile. You smile back and lift him into your arms. He’s much heavier than he looks too. That strength had to go somewhere you supposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps you should hold off on training Sobble. He is much stronger than you anticipated and while it’s good to be prepared you don’t want to over do it. There was also the fact Hop had begged you to wait until Leon endorsed the two of you for the gym challenge. Normally you’d laugh it off but you honestly can’t say no to that kid. He’s like the little brother you never had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You glanced over at Leon watching him help the charizard off the ground. The gym challenge starts soon but he hasn’t even brought it up once. He even avoids the topic altogether when Hop asks. You get the feeling he’s hiding something. His phone rings briefly and you watch as he glances at the caller ID before wincing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He answers the phone and quietly begins to talk. Your curiosity is piqued but you don’t move any closer for fear that Leon might get angry at you for snooping. Instead charizard tells you exactly who he’s talking to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s speaking to the chair guy.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chair guy? You ponder the name for a moment before a memory pops up. Hop told you about Chairman Rose once, he seemed like a great guy with the way Hop spoke about him, but Leon’s reaction says otherwise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Chair guy is asking him to do not nice things.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Flashes of team Galactic rush through your head and Charizard bristles when you involuntarily let those thoughts drift over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Similar but less bad. Causes pain to friends.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The charizard states looking at the surrounding Pokémon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he’s one of those types then. Causing pain to Pokémon for his own gain but never discussing it with the public. Mystic hisses out obscenities from her perch on the fence. The Salandit having had enough of all these terrible people trying to ruin the world. The stories you’d told her had made her protective of you. So much so that anyone suspicious is on her radar to attack. You’re lucky to have her, so far she’s directed you away from sketchy individuals, said individuals usually got arrested not long after you walk away. She was like a criminal detector that would chatter any time you were close to someone dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon groaned in frustration before hanging up the phone with an annoyed huff. The chairman must have really upset him. He gives you a small smile when he notices you staring. You wondered if perhaps you could help him somehow. Though a voice in the back of your head warned you not to get stuck in another incident like Galactics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, anyways, would you like to join us for dinner again? Hop was wondering if you’d been eating properly.” He asked and your stomach made a deep growl at the mere thought of food. His smile widened as your face began to heat. It hasn't been that long since you’ve eaten, right? You looked at your phone and groaned at the time. It was mid afternoon already. Nine whole hours of non-stop training. Sobble and Rookidee must be exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You shrug nonchalantly as Leon walks towards his own house. “I suppose I can stay for a bit.” You say softly. You purse your lips eyeing him warily. Should you ask? Would he be upset at the suggestion? Your thoughts crowd your mind and you come to a stop a few feet behind Leon. He stops and looks at you confused to which you let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leon,” you begin “when are you going to let Hop join the gym challenge?” His eyes widened for a split second before narrowing. Ah, you’ve upset him somehow but you've never been one to back down. “He’s been asking about it for days. You can’t just keep him holed up in your home.” He seems conflicted, as if he’s stuck choosing between two options, possibly to listen, or deny everything. “He’s going to grow up eventually Leon.” His eyes snapped back up to yours “I know I had to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leon’s foot tapped against the dirt covered path. His face was a mishmash between irritation and pensiveness. His charizard looked between the two of you with concern. Eventually some semblance of understanding must have won out because he sighed in defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I will let him join.” You gave him a smug smirk to which he rolled his eyes “on one condition-“ and here comes dread you were expecting. “No harm can come to him. I expect you to make sure of it.” Of course you’d have to play bodyguard. Why did you always have to crawl your way into these messes? Why couldn’t you just keep your bloody mouth shut?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You really wanted to breeze through this challenge but apparently that was too much to ask for. Now you had to babysit—which honestly isn’t that bad. Hop is a wonderful boy.—and that meant you wouldn’t have time to research. It was tempting to just deny it but that meant you’d be allowing Leon to deny his brothers wishes. Honestly these types of decisions were the worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You win,” you say annoyed. His face lights up and you roll your eyes. “But—“ his face fell. That’s right you were playing that game. “Since sobble took down charizard earlier, I want payment.” Leon looked at you as if scandalized before reaching into his pocket “no I don’t want money.” You say quickly. He pauses to stare at you and you smirk “I think I’d like to go out to eat. Just you and me, nobody else, not even the Pokémon.” His face flushed slightly and you being the sadist you were decided to seal the deal “we’ll call it a date.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that said you turned towards his house and meandered the rest of the way down. It took a moment for Leon to realize you’d left before he sprinted to catch up. “Wait Sylvin, you can’t just say that and leave!” You stuck your tongue out before entering the house and closing the door in his face and locking it. Leon banged on the door and shouted from outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hop stared at you from the couch before shaking his head in exasperation. “Don’t look at me like that mister. I got you permission to enter the gym challenge so you better thank me.” Hops eyes went comically wide and you grinned in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you do it!? I’ve been trying to convince him all week!” He asked excitedly. He was bouncing in his seat with a big smile and unkempt hair. You give him a mischievous smirk before leaning in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets just say I’ve got a date in the near future.” Hop stopped bouncing in his seat for a moment with a shocked look on his face. Then a large grin replaced the shock as he punched your shoulder lightly. He didn’t seem upset at the news which made you sigh in relief. Though looking back on it you weren’t sure a date was the best choice. Oh well, you’ve already dug your own grave, might as well live in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>